Dis, quand reviendra tu ?
by Methylenn
Summary: Des années qu'ils essayent de le faire revenir, et si jamais rien ne marchait comme prévu ? Et si ça marche, que deviendra t'elle après son retour ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Dédié a Jean, Charlie et Quentin. Toutes mes pensées vont vers eux. Courage.**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry somnolait dans l'avion qui le conduisait à Salem. A côté de lui Ginny écoutait de la musique sur le baladeur qu'il lui avait prêté, et sur le siège à l'arrière Hermione était plongée dans un bouquin. A l'arrivé les trois jeunes gens récupérèrent rapidement leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendaient Mrs Grenort. Cette dernière était la président du célèbre cercle des sorcières de Salem, c'était une petite femme, assez rondelette, âgée de 60 ans et qui savait se fondre très facilement dans la foule, qualité essentielle pour tout sorcier vivant dans cette ville. Elle les salua poliment et les invita à monter dans la voiture qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là.

Un silence gêné c'était installe, ce fut Hermione qui le brisa.

- Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant de bien vouloir nous apporter votre aide.

- Ne croyez pas que nous ne faisons ça que pour votre propre intérêt, répliqua la vieille femme d'un ton sec, vos connaissances plus les nôtres pourrons peut être faire revenir votre Mr Black, mais nous aussi nous avons perdu des êtres chers récemment.

- Oui bien sur, murmura la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Harry qui se dépêcha de secourir son amie.

- Vos ancêtres ont toujours vécu ici où sont ils arrivés après les persécutions ?

La vieille femme c'était adoucit et commença a leur raconter que sa famille et celles du cercle, n'avaient jamais quitté Salem et c'était caché du mieux qu'ils purent, grâce a divers sortilèges, des moldus qui voulaient les tuer. Évidemment elles avaient un mode de vie sensiblement différent des sorciers de Londres, elles n'utilisent ni réseau de cheminé, ni de hiboux. Le courrier leur est apporté par de simples pigeons et leur chemin de traverse et une ville entièrement protégé, dont les moldus ne connaissent évidemment pas l'existence, et qui se situe totalement excentré des grandes villes.

Au bout d'une demi heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent a destination. Une grande maison, style manoir, au portail orné de deux magnifiques paons sculptés s'élevait devant eux. Ils traversèrent une grande allée de chênes, le jardin était fleuri, mais les jeunes gens n'arrivaient à reconnaître aucune des plantes, ni fleurs. L'intérieur de la maison était assez vieillot, des bibelots s'entassaient sur les étagères de l'entrée, ils pouvaient apercevoir le salon, avec son vieux canapé beige, et les fauteuils défraîchis. Une grande cheminée ornait le salon, où des flammes dansaient au rythme du crépitement du bois. La vieille femme les installa au salon et disparu.

Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il jeta un coup d'oeil au deux jeunes filles et s'aperçut qu'elles avaient l'air à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Hermione jetait des coups d'oeil furtif un peu partout, et Ginny triturait une mèche de ces cheveux. Mrs Grenort les rejoignit rapidement, suivit des 4 autres femmes.

- Bien, commença la vieille dame, je vous présente Onéotea Flifo, sa fille Galaté, Astrény Lady et Galadrielle Sockert. Mes dames, voici Mrs Granger, Mrs Weasley et Mr Potter.

Les 3 jeunes sorciers se levèrent d'un bon et saluèrent timidement les nouvelles arrivantes. Mrs Grenort parti pour préparer de la limonade et des gâteaux.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, tout le monde commençait à faire connaissance.

- Alors, dit Galaté les yeux brillants, comment c'est une école de sorcellerie ?

- Tu n'es allé dans aucune école pour apprendre la magie ? Demande Ginny l'air ébahit

- Non, ici on apprend tous en famille.

- Et ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus ?

Ce fut Mrs Sockert qui prit la parole pour lui répondre.

- Et bien voyez vous, jeunes gens, ici les né moldus partent étudier ailleurs. Généralement, ils vont à la Sareceta Universty. C'est la seule école des états unis. Et ils ne reviennent jamais ici, puisqu'ils sont la bête noir des habitants. La rancoeur envers les sorciers restent bien présente même à notre époque.

Elle avait dis ça d'un ton triste et ces yeux se perlèrent de petites larmes. Elle s'excusa vaguement et prétexta d'aller voir si Mrs Grenort avait besoin d'aide.

Un sentiment de gêne planait sur ceux qui restaient dans le salon. Mrs lady toussota et murmura :

- Galadrielle avait été fiance à un sorcier né moldu qui à été ... Tué par les habitants de Salem quand ils ont découvert ce qu'il était.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, Mrs Sockert et Mrs Grenort arrivèrent dans le salon en portant des plateaux remplis de victuailles. Petit à petit l'ambiance se décrispa, Ginny expliquait à Mrs Lady et Mrs Flifo comment se déroulaient les cours à Poudlard, pendant que Galaté entraînait Hermione dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison. Harry quant à lui arpentait la pièce, et semblait fasciné par la cheminée. Il interpella son hôte et lui fit part de son interrogation.

- Excusez moi mais un feu en plein août c'est assez original, mais celui ci il... Enfin il ne chauffe pas, on dirait un climatiseur.

- C'est parce que s'en est un jeune homme. En hivers il chauffe, en été il rafraîchit. Figurez vous que nous avons à Salem des sorciers extrêmement talentueux qui invente des procédés uniques. Mais vous aurez tout le loisir de vous renseignez a ce sujet quand nous aurons accomplis notre mission.

Elle claqua dans ces mains pour attirer l'attention de tous. Elle envoya une étincelle dorée du bout de sa baguette, en direction de plafond pour avertir Galaté et Hermione qu'il était temps de descendre les rejoindre. Quand tout le monde fût confortablement installé, elle se tourna vers Harry.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Mon jeune ami, vous avez conscience que l'aventure dans laquelle nous allons nous plongé pourra être un échec complet. Nos deux magies combinées peuvent faire de grandes choses, mais vaincre la mort, défier son jugement est un projet ambitieux pour des gens de votre age.

- Nous n'avons pas peur ! S'écria Ginny

- Je n'en doute pas Miss Weasley. Cependant je dois vous mettre en garde contre de grosse déception. Et c'est valable pour toi Galaté.

Cette dernière baissa la tête et Hermione la vis essuyer une larme.

- Il nous faudra 2 semaines pour obtenir un résultat, reprit la vieille dame. D'ici là je vais vous demander à tous de contribuer à la recherche des ingrédients pour demain. Astrény, Galadrielle et moi même nous chargerons des plantes, Onéotéa tu t'occuperas d'écrire et de réciter la formule. Quand à vous trois et Galaté, vous irez a Fushgrip acheter ce qui nous manque ici. Dès demain soir, la magie commencera à opérer.

Sur ces paroles, Harry, Hermione et Ginny comprirent que la vieille femme en avait terminé et qu'il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus.

Après le dîner, ils furent conduis à l'étage dans une grande chambre composé de 3 lits. Mrs Grenort leur souhaita bonne nuit et referma la porte. Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation et s'assied sur le premier lit à sa porté, Harry s'écroula sur le sien en ronchonnant et lança en direction de Ginny :

- Elle est pas vraiment très agréable cette bonne femme.

- Harry tu exagères, si Sirius a une chance de revenir parmi nous c'est bien grâce à elle.

- Sans doute mais ça n'empêche pas de montrer un brin d'enthousiasme !

Quelques coups furent frapper à la porte, Hermione se leva pour ouvrir et se trouva nez a nez avec une Galaté rougissante.

- Je vous dérange pas ? Désolée si je suis collante, bredouilla la jeune fille, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir l'occasion de parler a des gens dont la moyenne d'âge est au dessous de 55 ans.

- Mais entre Galaté, y a aucun souci !

- Merci Hermione.

Galaté souris à Ginny et Harry et s'installa par terre en tailleur. Elle avait 19 ans, elle était blonde assez foncé, les yeux noisettes et un visage aux très fins. Elle ressemblait un peu à une elfe dans sa robe en velours style médiéval.

- Vous faites un joli couple tout les deux, dit elle a l'intention d'Harry et de Ginny.

Un sourire éclatant passa sur les lèvres de Ginny qui se colla un peu contre son brun.

- Dis moi Galaté, c'est quoi Fushgrip exactement ? La ville de sorcier ?

- Oui ! On y trouve des tas de choses ! Le magasin de baguette évidemment, la librairie et puis le magasin de potions aussi. Et des tas d'autres choses, l'animalerie par exemple, c'est de là que viens Sweety.

- Qui est Sweety ?

Galaté claque des doigts et apparu un chat blanc aux yeux bleu. Enfin il avait dû être blanc autrefois, à ce moment précis il arborait une fourrure rempli de boue et de feuille et tenait dans sa gueule un pigeon qui se débattait de toute ces forces.

- Swetty ! Cria Galaté. Lâche Peanuts immédiatement !

Le chat lâcha le pigeon qui s'envola en prenant soin de picorer la tête de son prédateur par vengeance et alla se poser en haut de l'armoire.

Galaté attrapa le chat qui miaula et battit les pattes dans le vide, la jeune femme pris sa baguette, la pointa sur le chat et récita une formule qui aspira les saletés.

- Si je te reprends encore une fois à maltraiter ce pigeon, je te transforme en ver de terre !

Sweety se précipita alors sur le lit d'Hermione et tenta de récolter quelques caresses auprès de la jeune femme.

- Finalement ce n'est pas différent de pré au lard ou du chemin de traverse. Déclara Harry. Ce sont nos Fushgrip à nous.

Les 4 jeunes gens passèrent la soirée a discuter jusqu'a ce que Galaté décida d'aller se coucher, aux alentour de 1 h du matin.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, chacun se prépara pour s'atteler a la tâche confié hier, Harry, Hermione et Ginny avait fini de se préparer et attendait Galaté dans l'entrée. Cette dernière arriva les bras chargé de balai, elle en tendis un a chacun et la grimace d'Hermione ne lui échappa pas.

- Hermione n'est pas vraiment doué en balai, s'amusa Harry.

- Tu préfères monter avec moi ? Demanda Galaté à l'intéressée.

- Oh oui !

- Alors en route !

10 minutes de vol plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une grande place rempli de sorciers arborant la même tenu médiéval que la jeune femme. Les trois jeunes anglais se remplirent les yeux de ce spectacle inouïe, la devantures des magasins étaient habillé de couleur fluorescente, une odeur de barbapapa flottait dans l'air, devant l'animalerie les pigeons dansaient un balai aérien qui énervaient les chats enfermés dans les cages, la place était bruyante, comme un jour de marché. Après 2 heures de recherches, ils purent repartirent au manoir, leurs sacs chargés.

Là bas les attendaient les autres femmes, Onéotéa mettait le point final a sa formule et s'entraînait a la répéter les yeux fermés. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Mrs Grenort les entraîna dans une pièce situé au dernier étage du manoir, là bas se trouvait étalé sur une table les plantes cueillit le matin même dans le jardin, et les achats fait par les jeunes gens le matin même. Deux grands chaudrons se tenaient au centre de la pièce, et des fauteuils confortables se situaient dans un coin et Sweety se prélassait sur l'un d'eux.

- Bien, ne traînons pas. Déclara sèchement Mrs Grenort. Mr Potter avez vous la lettre et la photo ?

- Oui, tenez.

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche et sorti une photo aux bouts écornés et une vieille lettre froissé. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Sirius prise juste avant qu'il ne soit enfermé à Azkaban, il était beau et faisait un clin d'oeil à l'objectif. La lettre était une des nombreuses qu'il avait envoyé à Harry après son évasion.

- Je n'avais pas de photo plus récente, il est mort 20 ans après qu'elle est été prise.

- Peut importe, je vous ai dis qu'il ne devait pas être mort depuis plus de 5 ans. Cependant, si notre plan marche, il revivra sous ce physique là, mais avec la mémoire et les souvenirs du jours de sa mort.

Harry déglutit et hocha vaguement la tête. Il se recula pour laisser passer Galaté, elle donna à la vieille dame une lettre et la photo d'un jeune homme de 20 ans environ, blond aux yeux bleu qui envoyai des baisers a celui qui prenait la photo. Galaté murmura à Harry qu'il s'agissait d' Ivellios, son fiancé.

Mrs Grenort jeta ce que Harry lui avait confia dans un des chaudrons et fit de même pour les affaires concernant Ivellios dans l'autre chaudron. Elle y ajouta une plante à fleur jaune et rouge, ainsi qu'une poigné de ce qui ressemblait a des petits têtard, versa deux barils d'un liquide vaporeux et rose qui sentait le savon, puis elle mis de l'écorce d'un des grands chênes de l'allée, tourna 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, rajouta le contenu d'une fiole rempli d'une sorte de boue rouge aux reflets orange, 4 petites touffes de poils rousses, des pétales d'une rose noire. Mrs Flifo se leva d'un des fauteuils, se plaça entre les deux chaudrons et récita une formule qui semblait être de toute évidence du latin. Au bout de deux minutes une épaisse fumée bleu nuit s'éleva du chaudron de Sirius tandis qu'une couleur argenté s'échappait de celui d'Ivellios.

Chaque habitant du manoir observait la scène, Harry s'attendait à voir Sirius surgir d'un coup mais il savait bien qu'il faudrait attendre.

- Bien, allons dîner, nous verrons dans deux semaines ce qu'il en est. Lance Mrs Grenort.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Bredouilla Harry. Ça c'est bien passé ? Vous ne pouvez rien dire de plus ?

- Monsieur Potter, nous avons travaillé vous et moi pendant 2 ans sur cette question. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le déroulement de la cérémonie puisque vous m'avez aidé à faire les recherches.

- Oui mais je...

- Mais rien du tout. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce. Harry bouillonnait, Ginny posa sa main sur son bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Galaté regardait le chaudron d'Ivellios, comme si elle espérait le voir apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, Hermione la tira de sa rêverie en la forçant à sortir de la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà la troisième partie ! Merci à : **LuU-cii-3**, **momo201093**,** Elayna Black** ( dont j'ai lu tout pleins de fics que j'aime ! ).

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux de tous, Harry tournait en rond sans cesse, Galaté s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre, Hermione tentait de tuer le temps en lisant les livres du manoir quant à Ginny elle s'exilait dans le jardin pour ne pas subir la mauvaise humeur d'Harry.

Le jour J Harry se réveilla a 2h du matin, et se précipita dans la pièce au chaudron et c'est avec déception qu'il vit que rien n'avait changé. Il claqua violemment la porte et retourna dans son lit. A 9h il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le sommeil et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner. Il croisa Galaté, qui au

vu des cernes sous ces yeux, avait dû comme lui passer une nuit blanche, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire compatissant. En se dirigeant de nouveau vers la salle des chaudrons ils croisèrent Mrs Grenot.

- Je m'attendais bien à vous trouvez dans les environs jeune gens. Mais nous avons fais la potion a 20h, vous vous doutez donc de ce que je vais vous dire.

- Tout ce jouera à 20h ce soir, murmura Harry.

Hermione se leva aux alentours de 10h, Ginny dormait encore, et la jeune femme se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide elle retourna dans la chambre, Ginny était réveillée et c'était assis en tailleur sur le lit, elle semblait perdue dans ces pensées et n'avait pas entendu son amie revenir.

- Tu vas bien Gin ?

La rouquine sursauta et se tourna vers son amie, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione, si ça ne marche pas, si Sirius ne reviens pas, Harry... Il ne s'en remettra pas. Je... je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, qu'il souffre encore une fois.

Hermione pris Ginny dans ces bras, et tenta de la consoler, mais elle n'avait pas les mots, car elle aussi avait eu cette inquiétude en tête.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux jeunes filles partirent retrouver Harry dans le salon. Ce dernier c'était réfugié dans un des fauteuils, Sweety ronronnait sur ces genoux. La journée semblait ne pas se finir et quand 19h sonna a la grosse horloge de l'entrée, Harry et Galaté se précipitèrent dans la pièce où devaient revenir leurs êtres chers. A 19h30, tout le monde c'était rendu à leurs côtés, et la tension était palpable dans chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Soudain, le chaudron d'Ivellios se mit à trembler, de grosses bulles couleur or éclatait au dessus de lui, Galaté étouffa un cri et s'accrocha au bras de sa mère. Des larmes ruisselaient sur sa peau pâle, il y eu une grosse explosion et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, quand la fumée se dissipa, Ivellios apparut. Il y eu un silence, le garçon semblait hagard, puis son regard se posa sur Galaté et il se jeta sur la jeune femme. La mère de Galatée, Mrs Lady et Mrs Sockert crièrent de joie, embrassèrent le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là mais qui semblait dans un vrai état d'euphorie. Harry observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, il souffrait et Ginny le sentait elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura qu'il n'était pas encore 20h et que tout pouvait encore arriver. Hermione s'approcha de Mrs Grenort qui elle non plus ne participait pas à la fête.

- Pourquoi Ivellios est revenu si tôt ?

- Il est mort, enfin était, il y a deux mois. Mr Black est mort il y a 4 ans. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, plus la mort est récente plus le retour est facile.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus désemparée, heureusement Harry n'avait rien entendu de la petite discussion, il gardait encore espoir.

Ivellios était à présent dans le salon, en bas, avec sa fiancée et les trois autres femmes. 20h sonna, et le cœur d'Harry semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, il avait les yeux fixés sur le chaudron, n'osant pas battre les paupières de peur de louper quelque chose. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, cette fois ci beaucoup trop vite pour Harry. A 20h10 le chaudron n'avait pas changé de consistance, il devait accepter l'inacceptable, Sirius ne reviendrai pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue, glissa dans son cou et mourut sur sa main qui l'essuyait d'un geste rageur. Il tourna les talons, évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione et Ginny et se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'encadrement de la porte il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au chaudron, comme pour faire son deuil. C'était fini, bel et bien fini.

- Harry !

Hermione venait de hurler son nom, elle avait le doigt pointé sur le chaudron. Celui ci tournai sur lui même, une odeur acre s'en dégageait. Harry s'attendait à une explosion mais cette fois ci le chaudron se dissipa dans une brume mordorée. Quand celle ci se dissipa, un silhouette se distingua, Harry croyait rêver, devant lui se tenait l'homme qui était mort sous ces yeux il y a des années, son parrain. Sirius Black était vivant.  
Il était là devant lui, grand et beau, ces cheveux lui tombaient un peu sur les yeux, il semblait avoir le même age qu'Harry mais son regard avait semble t'il vu toutes les misères du monde. Sirius regarda autour de lui, il aperçut Hermione, Ginny et une vieille femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et puis il vis Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour l'appeler mais aucun mot ne venait. Soudain Harry se jeta contre lui, il le serra fort, il avait peur que Sirius ne se dissipe comme le chaudron quelques secondes avant.

- Harry, articula le jeune homme, Ha...Harry. Tu... Comment est ce possible ? Belatrix.. Le... le ministère... Comment ? Comment c'est possible Harry ?

Ce dernier ne pu répondre, il était trop sonné. Il se recula pour regarder son parrain, il voulait imprimer cette image dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Hermione s'approcha timidement de Sirius et lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi il était ici et pourquoi il avait l'air d'avoir 20 ans de mois que la dernière fois.

- 20 ans de moins ? Mais seulement physiquement ? Enfin je veux dire si tout vas bien j'ai encore des dizaines d'années devant moi ?  
- Oui Mr Black, des dizaines d'années. Mrs Glenort venait de parler. Jeunes gens vous n'avez plus besoin de nous à présent, et cela va en sens inverse. Ne le prenez pas contre vous mais j'estime que vous avez suffisamment abusé de notre hospitalité. Vos valises serons dans la voiture dans 10mn, les elfes se chargerons de les faire.

Elle disparu par la porte, et laissa place a un silence étrange.

- Je rêve où elle viens de nous dire poliment de dégager ? Interrogea Ginny les yeux grands ouverts  
- Je... mais quelle vieille harpie ! S'écria Hermione. Elle est ... Ouh je vais aller lui faire bouffer ses plantes à cette vieille peau !

Un grand rire résonna dans la pièce, plutôt une sorte d'aboiement. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius, on aurai dit qu'il n'avait pas rit depuis des années, dans un sens c'était le cas.

- Hermione, merci. Merci beaucoup, s'exclama t'il. Mais tu sais on s'en fiche, on va se trouver une chambre d'hôtel et repartir le plus tôt possible à Londres. - Oui, enfin c'est quand même vraiment incorrect !

Devant la bouille que tirait Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. 5 Mn plus tard tout ce petit monde descendit les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre la voiture. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Sirius se pencha près d'Hermione :

- Enfin merci quand même 'Mione, tu es très mignonne quand tu es en colère.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la Gryffondor.  
Dans la voiture, Harry posa des centaines de questions a Sirius sur ce qu'il c'était passé derrière le voile vert, mais celui n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter, il ne se rappelait de rien. Le chauffeur les déposa devant l'hôtel des trois colombes, Hermione allait entrer dans l'hôtel mais une sorte de mélancolie s'empara d'elle, Sirius sentit que quelque chose la tracassait et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- On a... Enfin on a même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Galaté.

Elle souris tristement et s'engagea dans le hall. Sirius se sentait un peu déstabilisé devant la sensibilité de la jeune fille, il se rappelait avoir quitté une petite adolescente rat de bibliothèque, et il retrouvait une jeune femme au physique plus l'avantageux et à l'intelligence plus que remarquable. Et elle le déstabilisait par dessus le marché, cependant par respect pour Harry il chassa cette idée de sa tête.  
Il retrouva Harry qui s'entretenait avec l'homme qui se chargeait de l'accueil, visiblement il y avait un souci.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé mais à cette période, et quand on arrive si tard on ne peut pas s'attendre à obtenir ce que l'on veut.  
- Je comprend bien mais a 4 dans une seule chambre quand même !!  
- Il y a deux lits 2 places, c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer.  
- Ça ira comme ça, les interrompit Sirius. On prend !

Il attrapa la clé que lui tendait l'homme au costume bleu, et se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et quand il poussa la porte de la chambre numéro 4, ils découvrirent une chambre composé de deux lits superposés de deux places chacun. Harry posa sa valise sur le lit du bas et soupira d'aise. Hermione déposa ces affaires dans un coin de la chambre et se saisit du téléphone situé sur une petite table, elle commanda de quoi dîner et s'assit a côté de Ginny.  
La rouquine observait Harry et sentait au fond d'elle que leur relation allait évoluer maintenant que Sirius était revenu. Harry serait enfin prêt à vivre pour lui et son bonheur, et ça la rassurait.  
Pendant 3h, ils discutèrent de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la mort de Sirius, finalement les bâillements de Ginny eurent raison de leur motivation et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hermione se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour se changer, et quand elle ressortit elle se trouva face a une situation plus que gênante, quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ginny c'était endormi dans le lit du bas, Harry s'installait à côté d'elle après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front. Ce qui nous laisse donc Sirius sur le lit du haut et... Hermione elle même.

- Euh Harry j'peux te parler un moment ?

Elle entraina son ami dans le couloir de l'hôtel et murmura :

- Tu crois pas que ça serait plus logique que je dorme avec Ginny et toi avec Sirius ? - Tu sais bien que je ne trouve le sommeil que quand elle est prêt de moi. Ca te gêne de dormir avec Sirius ? Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal. Répliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Harry c'est ton parrain !

- Qui a 20 ans, qui est beau comme un dieu et célibataire.

- T'es naze comme mec Harry, s'exclama Hermione la mine boudeuse. Je vais prendre l'air, j'essayerai de ne pas vous réveiller en rentrant.

Harry retourna donc seul dans la chambre quelque peu songeur, ce que remarqua immédiatement Sirius.

- Un souci mon grand ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione nous fuit depuis... enfin depuis que tu es revenu. Elle est toujours un peu à l'écart. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Tu manques vraiment de bon sens Harry, repliqua Ginny les yeux encore clos.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent stupéfait.

- Tu dors pas toi ?

-Si, comme tu le vois.

Harry poussa une sorte de grognement vexé qui fit rire la rouquine.

- Boude pas. Bon pour ce qui est d'Hermione mettez vous deux secondes à sa place. Ça fais 3 ans qu'elle bosse comme une malade pour te faire revenir Sirius. Maintenant que c'est fait, elle se retrouve avec un Harry aux anges entouré des gens qu'il aime. Mais notre Hermione au final elle n'a rien gagné de plus que de te voir heureux. Alors je pense qu'elle ne veux pas déranger, et aussi qu'elle se sent un peu trop seule.

Le silence remplaça l'explication de Ginny.

- Mais elle n'avait pas un petit ami ? Un rouquin qui la dévorait des yeux.

- Ron. Répondirent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

- Oui celui là même ! Il est devenu quoi ?

- Et bien... Commença Harry avec une certaine gêne. Il est fiancé avec une fille de Poudlard, Lavande. On a plus vraiment de nouvelles de lui.

- Oh. Elle est où Hermione ?

- Parti faire un tour dehors.

- Ok. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots il sauta du lit et sorti de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione se promenait dans les rues éclairées de Salem et elle se rendait compte que l'expression " ville qui ne dors jamais " pouvait très bien coller ici. Elle essayait de chasser ce sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait, et se maudissait de voir le visage de Sirius apparaitre quand elle laissait ces pensées divaguer. Oui Harry avait raison, Sirius était beau, et elle se sentait rassuré près de lui. Elle se souvenait de l'été au 12 square Grimmaud, et souris en se rappelant qu'elle avait vraiment fantasmé sur lui, elle essayait toujours de se retrouver a côté de lui à table pour qu'il lui frôle la main. Pur délire d'adolescente, de toute façon Sirius était trop vieux. Mais maintenant il avait son âge, et ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Sirius de 40 ans, était beaucoup plus vivace aujourd'hui. Seulement, elle savait qu'il n'y aurai jamais rien, Sirius ne la voyait pas vraiment, c'était la bonne copine, l'amie d'Harry.

Elle s'arrêta dans un bar et commanda un whisky-cola, elle aimait le gout de l'alcool moldu beaucoup plus que celui des sorciers. Elle avait envie, ou besoin peut être, de se réchauffer de l'intérieur puisque personne ne le faisait à l'extérieur. Hermione se sentait minable, elle voyait Ginny heureuse avec son Harry, Ron et Lavande étaient toujours collé ensemble, Luna vivait le grand amour avec Dean. Et elle, elle noyait sa solitude dans la boisson. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas plus moche qu'une autre, et le regard des hommes dans la rue la confortait dans cette idée, mais pourtant aucun ne l'approchait dans l'espoir d'une relation stable et durable. Avant ce soir toutes ces idées ne lui traversaient pas vraiment la tête, avant il y avait Voldemort, et puis après le travail pour sauver Sirius. A présent elle n'avait plus rien d'autres que les pensées parasites qui lui accrochaient la cervelle. Elle commanda un deuxième verre qu'elle vida d'une traite, quand une main se posa sur la taille. Sirius pris le siège à côté de la jeune fille et la fixa intensément, Hermione ne voulait pas croiser son regard et affronter son jugement.

- Hey princesse, commença doucement Sirius, tu penses que ça va régler tes problèmes ?

Hermione esquiva la question.

- Comment tu m'a trouvé ?

- J'ai l'odorat développé, j'imagine que tu n'a pas besoin d'un dessin.

Évidemment, le jeune homme était toujours un animagus. Il commanda un cocktail sans alcool et pris doucement le verre qu'Hermione tenait entre ces mains pour y glisser l'autre verre. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sirius je te remercie de t'inquiéter de ma santé mais je n'ai plus 15 ans. Tu devrais retourner auprès d'Harry de toute façon.

- J'ai envie d'être ici, avec toi.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et but une gorgé du cocktail que lui avait donné Sirius. Elle consentis enfin a le regarder dans les yeux pour lui proposer de partir du bar, elle pris sa main et l'entraina dans la rue.

Sirius se senti troublé par ce contact, mais il devait se ramener a la raison, Hermione avait beau être belle, intelligente, sexy, drôle, avec une bouche a croquer et... Oh stop ! Non, non il devait la chasser de son esprit, il avait déjà faillit craquer l'été où elle été chez lui, il devait se contrôler.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent a l'hôtel après une petite visite de la ville, Hermione se glissa dans les draps froids du lit et se tourna dos a Sirius, le plus loin possible. Sirius se sentait un peu déçu de voir que la jeune fille fuyait son contact, lui aurait aimé dormir contre sa peau, la caresser tendrement et sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en rêvant de la jeune fille qui dormait à ces côtés. Hermione quant à elle se sentait terriblement perturbée, il fallait qu'elle se mette le plus loin possible de Sirius sinon elle craquerai et n'avait pas envie d'essuyer un refus.

La lumière du soleil levant les réveillas doucement. Ginny fut la première debout et souria en observant Hermione qui dans son sommeil c'était tourné face a Sirius et tenait son bras entre ces mains. Sirius quand à lui avait sa tête posé contre la jolie brune, il semblait paisible pensant Ginny. Sans faire de bruit elle pris ses vêtements et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, à son retour tout le monde était réveillé et elle remarqua qu'Hermione faisant comme si de rien n'était. Sirius lui, la regardait d'un drôle d'air, il y avait une sorte d'animalité dans son regard, une petite étincelle qui n'était pas là la veille.

Quand tous furent habillés, ils partirent à la recherche d'un café où prendre leur petit dejeuné. Leur choix se porta sur un café-restaurant, non loin du bar où c'était retrouvé les deux jeunes gens hier. Sirius devora une pile de croissant, et une bouteille entière de jus d'orange, en ecoutant Harry et Ginny lui raconter la chute de Voldemort et comment se portaient ceux qui avait combattu. L'animagus poussa un soupir de soulagement en apprenant la mort de sa meurtrière. Le reste de la journée fut occupé a trouver un vol avec des places de libre pour rentrer à Londres. Il n'y en avait pas avant le lendemain soir, les jeunes gens decidèrent donc d'utiliser leur journée pour faire quelques courses et aller en boîte de nuit le soir même, ce qui n'enchaitaient pas vraiment les garçons contrairement aux jeunes filles.

- 'Mione, il se passe quoi avec Sirius ? Demanda la rouquine pendant qu'elles se préparaient pour leur sortie.

- Rien. Strictement rien. Tu peux m'attacher ma robe s'il te plait ?

Ginny commença a nouer les lacets qui fermaient la robe de son amie.

- Me ment pas, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait. Et hier soir vous etiez ensemble.

- Il n'y a rien je te dis, Sirius et moi on a discuté de Poudlard rien de plus. Soupira Hermione.

- Et s'il voulait, tu répondrais quoi ?

- La question ne se posa pas. Et même s'il voulait, Sirius est le genre de Don Juan qui ne s'intéresserai a moi que pour une histoire de fesses., On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

Ginny hocha la tête et finit de se préparer.


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci pour les Reviews !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons piétinaient d'impatience devant la porte de la chambre. Sirius semblait plutôt nerveux, ce qui n'échappa a Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de le lui faire remarque.

- Je pensai que Sirius le séducteur était toujours sur de lui. Se moqua Harry.

- Sur de moi à propos de ?

- De Mione... Ginny m'a fais remarqué que tu la dévorais des yeux.

- N'importe quoi. Répliqua t'il sèchement. Il ne voulait pas avouer a qui que ce soit son attirance pour la jeune fille, la peur de se faire rembarrer était trop tenace.

- Aller avoue. Elle te plait.

- Non ! Dit il en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Puis d'un air détaché il ajouta :

- Hermione est mignonne mais pas du tout a mon goût, en plus elle a toujours été un petit rat de bibliothèque, pas mon style.

- Tant mieux Sirius, tu n'es pas mon style du tout non plus, les petits branleurs ça m'écœure.

Sirius se retourna brusquement et tomba nez a nez avec les deux jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur échange. Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement, elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir pu fantasmer sur cet homme, elle était en colère contre lui mais encore plus contre elle.

- Euh écoute Hermione je... Tu... Ne crois pas que... Bredouilla Sirius en sentant la sueur couler le long de son dos.

- Non mais ne te justifie pas. Dit Hermione en tentant de sourire. On est rien l'un pour l'autre, rien de grave, je suis l'amie d'Harry et toi son parrain, rien ne nous lie et ne nous liera jamais après tout. Aller en route.

Sur ces mots, elle hâta le pas vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Sirius se sentait encore assommé par les paroles de la jolie brune, il avait le teint très pâle et les jambes qui ne le soutenaient presque plus. Il croisa le regard de Ginny et sentit une pointe de déception dans ces yeux, Harry se sentait terriblement gêné d'avoir provoqué cette situation. Sans une parole les trois jeunes emboîtèrent le pas d'Hermione.

Pendant le trajet Hermione discutait avec Harry comme si de rien n'était, entre Ginny et Sirius le silence était glaciale.

- T'es un crétin Sirius. Dit a voix basse la rouquine.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, se contentant de pousser à soupir profond.

- Tu ne penses pas un traître mot de ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, mais a cause de ça tu vas laisser passer une fille formidable. Reprit elle.

- Je sais.

- Alors recolle les morceaux.

Sirius sembla réfléchir à la meilleure réponse a lui donner, et opta pour un bref hochement de tête.

Arrivé devant la boite de nuit, ils entrèrent rapidement et s'installèrent à une table un peu éloigné de la piste de danse. Hermione déposa son manteau, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Ginny et se hâta d'aller danser elle aussi. Sirius observa la jeune fille, détailla la moindre parcelle de son corps et remarqua à quel point cette robe mettait son corps en valeur. Harry entama la conversation et pendant quelques dizaines de minutes Sirius pu chasser de ces pensées la jeune fille. Jusqu'a ce que son regard heurta une image qui lui retourna le coeur. Il aperçu Hermione entrain de danser très sensuellement contre un jeune homme au regard de prédateur. Sirius observa la scène un moment, en enfilant sans se rendre compte bière sur bière et se leva d'un coup sous l'oeil inquiet de Ginny et Harry. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, la bière moldus était plus forte qu"il n'aurait cru, il sentait une chaleur grossir dans sa poitrine, une pointe dans le ventre comme de la jalousie qui grandissait au fur et a mesure qu'il s'approchait du couple improvisé.

Il se planta devant Hermione qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur, lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre lui, il plaqua ces mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la tourna dos a lui. Le garçon qui lui servait de cavalier semblait déçu et lança un regard noir à Sirius. Puis ils se mirent a danser sensuellement, Sirius respirait le parfum d'Hermione, enfouissait son visage dans ces cheveux, puis son cou. Hermione frissonnait, les yeux fermés elle goûtait chaque seconde de cet instant. Puis les paroles de toute à l'heure lui revinrent en mémoire, elle s'éloigna brusquement de Sirius et sans un mot se dirigea vers le bar où elle commanda un verre de Gin. Sirius était planté seul sur la piste de danse, une jeune femme vint de coller à lui et il la repoussa agressivement, déterminé il rattrapa Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Reviens danser avec moi.

- Tu as bu Sirius. Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Un peu, pas beaucoup mais on s'en fou. Je veux danser avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas aller te trouver une greluche analphabète ? Au moins elle ne passera pas son temps à la bibliothèque.

Sirius ressentit le ton glacial d'Hermione comme une déchirure de plus. Il hésita un instant puis posa son front contre la temps de la jeune fille et murmura un triste " Désolé " . Ensuite il s'éloigna d'elle.

Hermione avait froid et une terrible envie de pleurer. Mais surtout elle voulait qu'il revienne, elle aimait danser avec lui et même si ce n'était que pour son corps qu'il l'appréciait au moins elle profitait de ces caresses. Elle bu le fond de son verre et rattrapa Sirius, sans un mot elle l'attira au milieu de la piste et se colla contre lui en se déhanchant. Le jeune homme ne savais pas trop quelle attitude à adopter et lança un regard désespéré à ces deux amis. Harry semblait aussi a l'ouest que lui et les yeux de Ginny semblait lui dire " ne loupe pas cette occasion sinon tu vas mourir une deuxième fois ". Alors il glissa ces mains le long des bras de la jeune femme, et entra dans son jeu. Plus le temps passait, plus il se permettait des dérapages, sa main qui glissait au bas du dos d'Hermione, son souffle qui se faisait plus chaud et qui s'immisçait dans la nuque de sa partenaire, et puis ces lèvres qui allèrent se perdrent d'abord sur son cou, ensuite sur le lobe de son oreille. Hermione se sentait divaguer, elle voyait que le jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant et elle avait elle aussi envie de plus que des caresses égarées. Petit à petit ils s'éloignèrent de la piste, toujours dans une danse très sensuelle et Sirius finit par plaquer Hermione contre un mur. Il murmura le prénom de la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, ce qui l'a fit frémir, et colla son corps brusquement contre elle, il ne se contrôlait plus et elle non plus. Puis il caressa son visage et lui vola un baiser. Ce simplement frôlement de lèvres réveilla en lui un instinct beaucoup plus animal et il s'empressa d'approfondir l'expérience. Hermione glissa sa langue a la rencontre de celle de son partenaire, toutes ces réticences c'étaient envolées, elle voulait profiter. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, alternant avec un peu plus de fougue par moment puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Hermione s'éloigna alors, et commença partir quand Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu vas où ?

- Danser.

- Attend tu me laisse en plan ?

- On c'est bien amusé, répliqua t'elle en souriant, mais je sais que je ne suis qu'une amusement pour toi. J'ai bien profité aussi maintenant ça suffit.

Elle déposa un baiser a la commissure de ces lèvres et parti rejoindre Ginny qui dansait.

Sirius était sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se laissa glisser par terre le long du mur et enfouit sa tête entre ces genoux. Harry s'installa sans un bruit à côté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Sirius releva la tête, lui dit qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel et se leva. Harry observa son parrain s'éloigner, il aurait jurer qu'il avait les yeux rougit par les larmes, il observa Ginny qui dansai avec deux autres filles et Hermione qui avait retrouvé le garçon du début de soirée.

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain avec une sorte de mélancolie, il tourna la tête sur son oreille en pensant voir le visage d'Hermione endormie mais elle n'était pas là. Il sauta du lit et vis qu'Harry et Ginny dormait encore. La salle de bain était vide, ainsi que le hall de l'hôtel. Il alla se doucher en espérant que le bruit réveillerai Harry et Ginny et qu'ils sauraient où est la jolie brune. Il se remémora les événements de la veille et il lui semblait encore sentir les lèvres chaudes d'Hermione sur les siennes. Et puis cette phrase qu'elle lui avait cracher a la figure : " on c'est bien amusé ". Ce n'était pas un amusement pour lui, pas un jeu, il la voulait toute entière, pour longtemps, pas juste pour une danse. Non il la voulait éternellement, et cette réalité le frappa brusquement, aucune fille ne lui avait fait cet effet, il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il l'aimait. Peut être pas encore d'un véritable amour, mais il l'aimait avec passion. Il sorti de la douche, s'enveloppa dans une serviette épaisse et observa son reflet dans la glace. Soudain la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione apparut.

- Oh désolée je pensai que tu dormais encore.

Elle avait toujours sa robe de la veille, ces cheveux étaient en bataille et son maquillage avait coulé et laissai des traces noires sous ces yeux.

- Où as tu passé la nuit ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton plus agressif qu'il n'aurai voulu.

- J'ai passé la nuit chez Scott. Tu peux me laisser la salle de bain un moment ?

- C'est qui Scott ?

- La salle de bain Sirius s'il te plait.

- Non.

Les deux jeunes gens se défiaient et Hermione ferma la porte a clé, elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche, et se déshabilla. Elle lança ces vêtements par terre et Sirius se retrouva avec ces sous vêtements à ces pieds, il esquissa un sourire et se ravisa en se souvenant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

- Hermione c'est qui ce mec ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle avait passé la nuit avec Scott, il l'avait ramené chez lui et quand ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser fougueusement sur le lit du jeune homme Hermione avait fondu en larmes en repensant à Sirius. Scott était compréhensif et avait donné des conseils a la jeune fille, finalement ils c'étaient endormis sans rien de plus qu'un baiser sur le front. Mais ça elle ne l'avouerai pas a Sirius.

Ce dernier sentait la rage monter en lui et ouvrit la cabine de la douche d'un coup sec, en oubliant un détail d'importance, Hermione était entièrement nue. Cette dernière arracha la serviette de Sirius pour se couvrir et rougit en comprenant qu'elle avait inversé les rôles, elle se tourna donc d'un coup pour éviter de le regarder. Sirius s'amusait de cette scène et décida d'en jouer, il referma la porte derrière lui, s'adossa contre elle et croisa les bras.

- Hermione je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas répondu.

- Sors Sirius ! Tout de suite !

- Hors de question. Je suis très bien ici.

Hermione était rouge comme un coquelicot, elle avait chaud d'un coup, très chaud. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se tourner et de se jeter sur Sirius.

- Scott est le garçon avec qui je dansai hier.

- Qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec lui cette nuit ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sirius se sentait d'un coup extrêmement jaloux.

- Tu as couché avec c'est ça ?

- Non figure toi. Tu me prends pour qui ? Hermione avait un peu honte de répondre ça, car elle avait eu l'intention de coucher avec Scott justement.

- Alors pourquoi as tu passé la nuit avec ?

- J'avais besoin de parler a quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi a lui et pas a moi ?

- Sirius j'ai répondu à ta question et à plus encore maintenant tu dégages.

- Je suis bien là.

Hermione se retourna brusquement, le regard noir et les joues rouges. Elle veilla à ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur le corps de Sirius et lui colla une claque bruyante.

- Maintenant tu te casses où je te castre.

Sirius avait la joue rouge et s'étonna du caractère de feu de la jeune femme, les autres filles auraient profité de l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus mais elle, elle lui résistait. Il sourit d'un air arrogant à Hermione et déposa un baiser vengeur sur ces lèvres avant de quitter la douche, de s'habiller en vitesse et de sortir de la pièce.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey :) Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a publier mais avec la reprise de la fac j'ai eu du boulot :)

Merci a ceux et celles qui me laissent des Reviews et/ou me mette en fav et alerte :) Pleins d'bisous !

* * *

Quand tout le monde eut déjeuner et ce soit habillé, ils entreprirent de préparer leurs affaires, le vol de retour était prévu pour 21 h. Il y avait un froid glacial entre Hermione et Sirius, ce qui gênait beaucoup Harry qui ne savait pas de quel côté se mettre. L'après midi se déroula pourtant assez calmement, Ginny et Hermione était parti faire quelques petites courses à Fushgrip, en particulier des plantes introuvables à Londres. Sirius avait profité de l'absence des deux jeunes femmes pour discuter avec Harry de sa discussion matinale avec Hermione.

- Tu vois, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec elle, elle me déstabilise, elle m'horripile et pourtant j'arrive plus à me passer d'elle.

- Je suis sur que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente, mais elle n'a pas suffisamment confiance ni en elle ni en toi. A toi de l'apprivoiser.

- Ouai mais comment ? Elle me parait tellement différentes des autres filles.

- Elle l'est. Et une chose, ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrir. Tu as beau être mon parrain, Hermione est comme ma soeur et je ne supporterai pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

Sirius ne répondit rien et regarda vers la fenêtre l'air songeur.

Ils se présentèrent à l'aéroport à 19 h, après une heure d'attente pour enregistrer leur bagage, ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. Hermione se dirigea vers les boutiques pour trouver de quoi s'occuper pendant les 10 heures de vol. Ginny et Harry se bécottaient tranquillement sous le regard exaspéré de Sirius qui décida de profiter de l'occasion pour aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Il s'approche d'elle a pas feutrés, elle était plongé dans une revue féminine, et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- 'Mione... je suis désolé pour ce matin, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais c'était pas très malin comme comportement.

Hermione le regarda d'un air mauvais et lui balança une gifle magistrale.

- Mais t'es complètement fêlée ma pauvre ! Rugit le jeune homme

- Et toi t'es qu'un pauvre crétin. Tu es p'tet le tombeur de ces dames mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de RENTRER SOUS LA DOUCHE QUAND J'Y SUIS ! Elle avait hurlé si fort que toutes les conversations c'étaient arrêtées et les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Sirius entraîna Hermione par le bras dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Vraiment desolé...Je sais que j'ai été nul. Pardonne moi.

La jeune fille contempla celui qui lui faisait face, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire devant la mine dépitée de Sirius.

- Tu peux le dire en effet. C'était stupide.

- Oui stupide.

- Débile.

- Complètement débile.

- Immature.

- Terriblement immature. Répliqua Sirius d'un air faussement outré.

Hermione éclata de rire et fit un clin d'oeil au jeune homme.

- Allez c'est bon on fait la paix. Près à affronter 10 h dans une boite en ferraille ?

- M'en parle pas, j'en tremble d'avance. Quelle idée tordue.

- Allez courage mon grand ça passera vite, tu dormiras.

Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente et continuèrent de discuter tranquillement sous le regard doucement moqueur de Ginny et Harry.

Après l'embarquement, ils prirent place dans l'avion et lors du décollage Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de planter ces ongles dans le bras d'Hermione. Cette dernière grimaça de douleur, décrocha la main de Sirius de son bras et lui pris la main avec douceur. Machinalement elle se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main, et Sirius réprima un frisson sous le contact chaud des doigts de la jeune femme.

Ginny et Harry somnolait l'un contre l'autre après 30 minutes de voyage, Sirius s'amusait à tripoter tous les boutons qu'il voyait jusqu'a ce qu'une hôtesse vint lui dire de se calmer. Hermione quant à elle écoutait de la musique en lisant sa revue, et en donnant régulièrement des coups de coude quand Sirius gigotait d'ennuie sur son siège.

Après un repas rapide, chaque passager commença à somnoler et Hermione n'échappa pas à la règle. Elle se cala du mieux qu'elle pu, et ferme les paupières en soupirant doucement, ce fut a ce moment précis que Sirius s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Hermione, tu vas faire quoi quand on sera de retour à Londres ?

La jeune fille fixa Sirius d'un air surpris.

- J'ai obtenu le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard. Mais je transplanerai tout les jours pour rentrer dans mon appartement de Londres, je n'ai pas envie de vivre là bas. Et toi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai plus rien tu sais. Aucun diplôme officiel. Répondit il l'air dépité

- Tu sais que Georges n'a toujours pas de remplaçant pour le poste qu'avait Fred à la boutique. Tu pourrais travailler là bas.

Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller.

- Tu crois qu'il accepterai ?

- Je pense oui. Tu lui demandera.

- 'Mione t'es géniale.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui rougit violemment, et l'attira contre elle.

- Installe toi mieux, tu dormiras mal sinon. Bonne nuit princesse.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

Chacun se réveilla tôt, le dos en compote et en attendant le petit déjeuner, Ginny et Hermione c'était installé côte à côte pour discuter tranquillement pendant que les garçons jouaient aux échecs. Du moins Harry tentait d'apprendre à Sirius les règles des échecs moldus. Les heures défilaient plus ou moins rapidement selon les occupations de chacun et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils atterrirent enfin sur le sol londonien, ils récupérèrent rapidement leur bagage et appelèrent un taxi.

Ce dernier les déposa dans une rue étroite du vieux quartier de Londres, et quand il fut parti, Harry proposa à Sirius de transplaner avec eux jusqu'au terrier. Il accepta avec joie, heureux de pouvoir revoir ceux qui l'avait aidé il y a quelques années, mais déchanta vite quand il entendit Hermione.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis un peu crevée. Vous direz bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

- Tu viens samedi soir quand même ? Lança Ginny

- Évidemment, j'ai promis à Juliette d'être là.

- Juliette ? Interrogea Sirius

- La fille de Georges et Mathilde, une fille de BeauxBatons. Elle fête ces 3 ans. Répondit Hermione. Allez je file, à samedi.

Sur ces mots elle transplana sous le regard triste de Sirius.

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent devant le terrier et Harry proposa à Ginny de rentrer en première pour préparer les autres à revoir Sirius.

La jeune fille acquiesça et parti en direction de la maison. 5 minutes plus tard la porte claque violemment et Sirius se retrouva pris au piège dans les bras de Mr Weasley, Molly et Ron. Après une heure d'explication, tout le monde eu retrouver son calme et Mrs Weasley proposa a Sirius et Harry d'aller ce reposer avant de dîner.

Au repas, Sirius proposa à Georges de venir travailler à la boutique.

- Ça serait avec plaisir, depuis que Fred est... parti - il marqua une pause - je n'ai pas trouver qui que ce soit qui pouvait le remplacer. Tu tiendras le rôle a merveilles. Avec Juliette j'ai du mal à tout boucler moi même.

Sirius le remercia et se reconcentra sur son assiette, l'appétit ne venait pas et il ne touchait à rien, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny qui le fixa l'air curieux.

Après le dessert Molly envoya tout le monde au lit, Ginny proposa à Sirius de faire son lit dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Évidemment elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête et Sirius ne pu échapper a la rouquine.

- Alors qu'est ce qui tracasse le grand Sirius Black ?

- Qu... qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? Bredouilla t'il ?

- Donc tu ne nie pas qu'il se passe un truc.

Sirius se maudit de s'être fait piéger de cette façon, il fronça les sourcils et eu envie de transplaner très loin du regard inquisiteur de Ginny.

- Alléééé raconte a tata Gin' ce qui te perturbe.

- Ginny, et si tu sortais de cette pièce avant que je te mette dehors moi même ?

- T'a tort, j'aurai pu t'aider avec Mione, dit la jeune fille en souriant et en sortant de la pièce.

Sirius attrapa le premier coussin qu'il avait à porter de main et le lança en sa direction.

Jusqu'au samedi, Sirius tournait en rond, il pensait sans cesse a la brunette et avait hésité plusieurs fois à aller la voir chez elle. Mais finalement il y avait renoncé et c'était plongé dans le travail à la boutique. Le samedi soir, il se mit sur son 31, après une heure de passer dans la salle de bain il croisa Harry dans l'escalier et au sourire que ce dernier lui lançait il compris qu'il était suffisamment potable pour qu'Hermione lui jette au moins un regard.

Aux alentours de 19 h, on frappa à la porte du terrier et des éclats de rire retentirent du salon. Sirius reconnut celui d'Hermione et son coeur se mit à battre un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il descendit l'escalier a pas feutré et observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui, Hermione qui tenait une adorable petite rouquine dans ces bras, la fille de Georges a priori , et derrière elle, lui tenant la taille, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa gorge se serra et il dut étouffer un cri.

**Bientot la suite **


End file.
